The present invention generally relates to orthodontic elastic appliances, and particularly to an elastic appliance for cooperating with an orthodontic bracket means connected to at least one tooth, for transmitting generally rotational forces to the bracket means to cause corresponding movements of the teeth to which the bracket means are connected.
The object of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic elastic appliance which is relatively easy to use, which operates with substantially all types of brackets, is usable in a great variety of different situations and which is simple to manufacture.